Truth Or Dare
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: Hermione teaches Ginny, Lavender and Parvati 'Truth or Dare', a muggle game. But she starts to have second thoughts on account of a well-aimed dare from Ginny. AU story set during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fic for Harry Potter. I didn't plan it out beforehand, so I don't know how it's going to be.**** AU story set in HBP.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was J.K Rowling, would I be slaving away at a computer on a Wednesday morning. No, I would be living a life ****of luxury.**

"I'm so _bored_!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing down her quill in exasperation.

"I know how you feel." Parvati heaved a sigh, and Lavender nodded fervently.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Mmmm?" Hermione hardly looked up from the Potions essay she was writing, stretched out on the floor.

"Know any muggle games we can play?"

"What's wrong with wizard games?" Hermione frowned, still scribbling away.

Lavender chipped in, "They're getting old."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and finally looked up. "Actually, I do know one."

The other three girls sat up straight, evidently interested.

"Well," Hermione continued, "You might have heard of it. It's called Truth or Dare."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged blank looks, but Ginny frowned as if trying to remember something.

"Isn't that the game you taught me to play over the summer?" Ginny cast her memory back a few months ago. Hermione nodded.

"Well, we don't know how to play it." Lavender reminded them.

"It's simple, really." Hermione said, "We'll go round the circle twice, once in each direction. Say if I dared Parvati to do something, she'd then dare Lavender, who'd dare Ginny, who'd dare me. If you're too scared or you can't physically do the dare, you can opt for truth, but you have to answer the question truthfully. Got it?" she finished.

Lavender and Parvati still looked a bit blank.

"Okay, fine." Hermione sighed, "I'll dare Ginny first."

Ginny sat up straighter. "Shoot."

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny's eyes gleamed.

"Alright. I dare you to throw a glass of water in your boyfriend's face!" Hermione laughed.

"Dean?" Ginny looked over at her boyfriend and shrugged. "Okay."

She picked up a full glass from the table nearest them, walked straight up to her boyfriend with an evil grin very reminiscent of Fred and George, and threw the water straight at him. Spinning on her heel, she walked back to the others.

Dean was wiping the water from himself.

Seamus clapped him on the shoulder, sniggering. "They're playing truth or dare. Don't think anything of it."

"Right." Dean shook his head experimentally, and he saw Ginny shoot him an apologetic glance. "Dunno why she did it, though."

Ron joined in the conversation. "Ginny was taught by Fred and George. She'll do almost any dare."

Back in front of the common room fire, the game was continuing. "Okay, Lavender: Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lavender. I dare you to put a mood charm on your hair." Ginny said.

"On my _hair_?" Lavender asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh. It'll change colour according to your mood."

"I know that!" Lavender snapped, muttering an inaudible incantation, and her hair changed to red.

Ginny laughed, "What's up, sister?"

Lavender's hair went redder.

"Uh…maybe red's anger." Parvati ventured delicately.

"I think you may be right." Said Hermione.

"Parvati: Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked through gritted teeth.

"Dare."

"I dare you to cartwheel around the common room." Lavender was still seething.

"But you know I can't cartwheel!" Parvati protested, eyes wide.

"You'll have to answer truth, then." Lavender gave a smug smile. "I've been wanting to know this for ages."

Parvati groaned.

"Who do you fancy?" Lavender burst out, her hair changing from red to yellow, which was presumably excitement.

Parvati looked nervous. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Okay then." Parvati took a deep breath, then whispered, "Seamus."

Lavender exploded into a fit of girly giggles, while Hermione and Ginny looked on in mild amusement.

"Now that we've got that off our chests…" Hermione prompted Parvati.

"Right." Said Parvati, recovering from her fit. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Hermione.

"I dare you to throw your essay into the fire!"

Hermione looked at her half-finished potions essay, and shrugged. "It's only my rough copy anyway." She commented, throwing it into the flames. When she turned around, Lavender and Parvati were gaping at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"A _rough _copy?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

Lavender didn't answer, but her hair had the faintest tinge of red once again.

"Parvati. Truth or dare?" Hermione turned her attention.

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to ask Seamus out."

"Why?" Parvati looked scandalised.

"So I won't have to hear about how much you fancy him for the next six months."

Hermione gave Parvati a challenging look. Seeing this, she got up, squared her shoulders, and walked over to Seamus.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Well?" Lavender shook her best friend's arm.

"He said no." Parvati said dully.

Hermione had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself laughing.

Lavender glared at her, hair bright red. "It's not funny!" she declared hotly.

Hermione removed her hand. "Oh no." she giggled, "Not funny at all. Absolutely not…there's nothing to laugh at."

Ginny grinned.

"Right. Lavender, truth or dare?" Parvati asked her friend.

"Dare." Lavender's hair was going yellow again.

"I dare you to…paint Harry's nails pink!" she said in a stage whisper.

"Deal." She said. "Oh, and my dare to Ginny is to apply make-up to him."

Ginny laughed at this. "Let's go!"

So that is how, five minutes later, Harry lay on a table, hog-tied, and with Duct Tape over his mouth. Seeing the girls coming, with identical evil looks, he had run, only to be caught by Lavender's tripping jinx, and roped by Ginny's conjuring skills. No-one dared help him, besides, it was hilarious to see the girls brandishing nail polish, mascara, and anything they could get their hands on.

"Lipstick." Ginny remembered. Lavender handed her some.

Ginny looked at Harry. "We'll have to take the tape off really quickly, then put it back on again.

She ripped the tape off his mouth, and started rapidly applying the lipstick. It was made a whole lot harder by Harry's shouts for help.

"This. Lipstick. Smells. Like. Sh-" Ginny quickly clamped the Duct Tape back over his mouth before he could finish.

"Okay." She said, standing up and dusting off her hands. She walked over to Hermione. "Truth or dare?" she asked quietly.

"Dare."

Ginny cast her eyes around the room, evidently thinking of a good dare. "I dare you to…" her face suddenly lit up. "Kiss Ron." She whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione's jaw almost dropped off.

"_What_?" she choked.

"Kiss Ron." Ginny repeated quietly. "Properly."

"Why?"

"We all know you like him." Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively, "And you must be blind if you haven't noticed he likes you too. Why do you think you two argue so often?"

"Because he's annoying?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Because it's obviously you wanting each other's attention."

Hermione stayed rooted to the spot, going a fiery pink.

"Unless you're too scared?" Ginny teased gently.

"I'm not too scared!" she whispered loudly.

"Then prove it." Ginny smiled, indicating her brother.

"Fine! I will!" Hermione said.

She threw one look at Ginny over her shoulder, who just grinned, and marched over to where Ron was standing. He backed away slightly, fearing a slap or some harsh words.

"What've I done now, Hermione?" he asked fearfully.

They had the whole room's attention. Everyone loved watching the daily fight, just to see how many it would take before they realised what was in front of them.

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's robes, pulling his head level with hers, and suddenly crashed her lips into his. The common room exploded into cheers. As Ron got over his shock and began to kiss Hermione back, Ginny walked over to Harry and held out her hand.

"I win." She declared. "Hand it over."

She untied Harry with a wave of her wand, and he reluctantly dug into his pocket and handed over ten galleons.

"Cheers." She said, pocketing it. Harry ripped the tape off his mouth, grinning nevertheless.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still kissing Ron, and had been amazed to find him kissing her back. So, instead of pulling away like she'd originally planned, she deepened the kiss for a few seconds, then pulled back, releasing his robes.

Ron just stood there, looking incapable of moving.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted.

Ginny, laughing hard, pulled Hermione upstairs, no doubt to talk to her about what had happened, and maybe to demonstrate the victory dance she was going to show Harry later that evening.

**You like?**

**I wrote it in a bit of a hurry because I won't be home for a few days so sorry if it seems rushed.**

**On another note, who's looking forward to the real deal in July? They had better not mess it up, or I will actually burn down WB headquarters.**

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I know I started this fic a couple of months ago, but I've had a few requests to make it longer. So here goes. This is what happens afterwards.**

Ginny closed the fifth-year girls' dormitory door behind her, and span around, grinning at Hermione.

"What?" said Hermione defensively.

Ginny snorted, "You know what!"

When Hermione just stared at her, Ginny spelled it out for her.

"You, Hermione Granger, just snogged my brother!"

"Well, snogged is such an ugly word, don't you think?" Hermione said, edging towards the door. "Besides, I didn't snog him!"

"Did too." Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm and spinning her away from the door. "And you're not escaping that easily!"

"What is there to escape from?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it." Ginny explained, "Everyone down there," she jerked her thumb behind her, towards the common room, "has been waiting years for that. If you go back down now, you'll never hear the end of it."

"End of…hang on." Hermione stopped, "What do you mean 'waiting years'?"

"I mean, there's a lot more to your bickering. Everyone knows it's just your own special way of flirting." Ginny shrugged.

"Flirting?" Hermione tried to fake surprise.

"Duh." Ginny laughed. "What about Ron?" she asked after a few moments.

"What about him?" Hermione's eyes once again darted to the door. If she kept talking, she might just make it to her dormitory.

"He fainted. Didn't you notice? I bet he's been waiting for that a while too." Ginny said thoughtfully, spinning to face the wall.

Little did Ginny know, but as she had been thinking, Hermione had sneaked out of the door behind her back.

"Hermione?" she asked. Noticing the open door, she mentally slapped herself. "Damn."

Hermione burst through her own dormitory door. Running across the room, she threw herself down on her four-poster bed. She quickly drew the hangings and lay down without changing into her nightclothes. She lay there, the adrenalin she'd felt a few minutes ago ebbing away. She heaved a sigh. Ginny could be so nosy sometimes. But she made a good point. Had everyone down in the common room been waiting years for her to kiss Ron? Had she really been that obvious?

She replayed the scene in her head. Ginny had whispered the dare in her ear, and her mind had gone blank. Then Ginny had asked if she was too scared, a smirk tugging at her lips. A fire had filled Hermione, and she was determined. Hadn't she been looking for an excuse to initiate a kiss for the whole year? And now was a perfect opportunity. She'd got up, and strode over to where Ron stood. He had backed away slightly, probably fearing attack. Hermione couldn't blame him, they did argue often. Daily, in fact. But this time it was different.

She remembered grabbing the front of his robes and yanking him down towards her. Then, with one swift movement, she'd left all choice behind. She had shocked herself by her nerve. She had kissed him. As their lips touched, she felt as if an explosion had just taken place inside her. And when Ron had gotten over his initial surprise, he'd kissed her back. And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It was better than her ten 'Outstanding' OWLs she'd received over the summer, much better. It was Ron, kissing her.

So, instead of pulling away as she'd planned, she had deepened the kiss, and she had been dimly aware of cheers and whistles, and Ron's hands on her back, but ninety-nine percent of her brain was devoted to the kiss. When the need for air had become too great, she'd broken off the kiss. Taking a step back, she could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers. Her mind had blanked once again, as Ginny had pulled her upstairs.

Now, if she concentrated, Hermione could still remember his lips on hers. To say it had felt nice would be the biggest understatement of the century. But Hermione also realised that when she went downstairs, not only would she have to face her fellow Gryffindors, but Ron himself. She groaned inwardly, all feelings of elation gone. What should she say? What should she do? Would he say or do anything?

There was only one thing for it. She'd have to face him. There was no point hiding, what good would that do?

Throwing the covers back and climbing out of her bed, still fully clothed, Hermione eased the dormitory door open. She slowly descended the staircase, her heart threatening to burst right out of her chest. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, but to no avail, she emerged into the common room.

There was a sudden uproar as she entered the room. People were calling out to her, smiles on their faces, and there was whistling and catcalls. It was times like these, Hermione thought, that she would really appreciate an Invisibility Cloak of her own. She scanned the common room for her target, and finally located him sitting in a chair, staring straight ahead.

"Ron?"

His head snapped up, and his blue eyes met her brown ones. "Yeah?"

"C-can I talk to you outside for a second?"

He nodded nervously, and rose from his seat.

The cheers started again as they disappeared through the portrait hole. They walked in an uneasy silence, Hermione wondering what she should say. When she'd finally decided, however, they both spoke at the same time:

"Ron, I-"

"I know you probably-"

They stopped, and stood still.

"You first." Said Hermione.

"I know what you did was because of the dare…" he began, staring at his shoes. "And I'm fine with that."

Hermione's insides gave a jolt.

"No, Ron. The initial reason I kissed you was because of the dare, but I thought about it afterwards, and I'm glad I did."

Ron looked up. "Really?"

Hermione hoped she had not imagined the tone of hope in his voice. "Mmm-hmm. Actually, I'd planned to just kiss you for a few seconds, but it just felt…" she cast around for the correct word.

"Right." Ron was evidently on the same track as her. "It felt right."

"Exactly." Said Hermione.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"So, what happens now?" Ron asked. "The people in the common room…"

"Oh, God. They're going to be all over us, aren't they?" Hermione said, letting a slight giggle escape her. "They'll think we're going out."

His throat feeling quite constricted all of a sudden, Ron asked quietly, "Maybe we should give them something to justify that belief. "I-if you want to, of course."

Hermione smiled broader than she ever had, threw herself upon him, and kissed him once again. He responded quicker, and more enthusiastic than before, and this time was even better than the first. The first had been fine, but this was filled with a fiery passion that coursed through both of their veins.

"Excuse me!" A sharp voice broke them apart. Ron and Hermione looked round in shock to see Professor McGonagall standing before them.

"You two can carry that on-" her eyes suddenly widened, as if only just recognising them. "Oh, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger!" she looked quite delighted, as Ron and Hermione glanced at one another in confusion.

"You may want to go back to your common room, it's getting late." She said, attempting a brisk tone once again, "In the meantime, I must see Professor Dumbledore. He owes me…well, never mind. Off you go."

Ron took Hermione's hand, who was looking at the Transfiguration teacher curiously, and led her gently back to the common room. As soon as McGonagall was out of earshot, Hermione asked:

"Do you think she made bets on us?"

"Probably." Ron said, "Harry told me he and Ginny had made bets, as well as several other people."

"Who?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville…" Ron counted them off on his free hand. "Just about everyone you could think of." He said.

"Guess this has been a while coming for them." Hermione realised. "You do know we're probably going to be the talk of the school?" she sighed.

"Ah well, at least I'll be more famous than Harry for a while." Ron grinned.

Hermione laughed at this, and they braced themselves, together, for the tidal wave of attention that was surely about to come.

**You like? Tell me if you're choking on any fluff, I'm sorry. I just want everything to be happy! I think I'd best end this fic here, but thanks to anyone who requested another chapter.**


End file.
